Now
Now is the fifth episode of the second season of Wilfred (U.S. TV Series). Synopsis A traumatic experience creates unexpected consequences for Ryan and Wilfred. Plot Pacing in front of his house, Ryan accidentally steps in Wilfred's poop which causes Wilfred to yell at him for not showing him attention. Wilfred tells Ryan that he needs to stop worrying about what he doesn't have and needs to start living in the now. In the bathroom at Ryan's work, Ryan overhears his coworker Kevin trying to close an investment deal. He tells Ryan that he will try and hook him up with the man he's investing with, a man named Warner. While on a walk with Wilfred, Ryan gets a text saying that Warner agreed to meet with him. Wilfred gets angry about him for not living in the now and sadly informs Ryan that he has a tumor in his brain that's slowly killing him. The side effects of a tumor is anxiety, blackouts, and hallucinations. Wilfred then pulls out a gun and says he's gonna shoot Ryan to put him out of his misery. He then shoots the gun and breaks a window showing Ryan that it is loaded. While Ryan cowers in fear, Wilfred pulls the trigger only for it not to fire as it only had one bullet. Just then, two members of a gang show up and demand Ryan's wallet. One of them points a gun at Wilfred's face traumitizing him. After the encounter, Wilfred loses his sense of smell. Ryan takes Wilfred to the vet and Dr. Bangachon tells him that it could be mental from a traumatic event. He tells him to watch Wilfred carefully as dogs heavily rely on their nose. Wilfred is freaking out because now that he no longer has his nose to keep him busy, he is being bombarded with thoughts. At the meeting with Warner and it's going badly because Warner is preoccupied with his phone the entire time. Wilfred on the other hand is experiencing enlightenment over his new thoughts. Kevin mentions that Ryan is Hank Newman's son which intrigues Warner who makes a deal with Ryan. Ryan is excitedly telling Wilfred about his deal with Warner but finds Wilfred in a pool of books having read them all. Wilfred begins quoting Immanuel Kant (which Ryan laughs at due to the pronunciation of Kant by Wilfred). Wilfred tries to convince Ryan to make a difference by saving the dog park where Warner wants to build his enterprise. In the middle of Ryan's deal, Wilfred starts a protest to try and stop the investment from happening. He kicks dirt in Warners face and begs Ryan to help him with something that he deeply cares about. Ryan walks away leaving Wilfred broken hearted. Wilfred is in the basement listening to sad music while stuck in a depression after Ryan denied his pleas. He loses his will to live and Ryan leaves him despite the doctors warnings about watching after him. At lunch with Kevin, Ryan is getting calls repeatedly from Wilfred. The two are waiting for Warner whom Kevin says never shows up on time. Kevin receives a text telling him that his son tried to pierce his scrotum and has to go to the hospital. Ryan asks if he is going to go see his son and Kevin's stories inform him that he hasn't spent time with his family due to his deals with Warner. Realizing what Wilfred was telling him, he tries to call him back but gets a voicemail message telling him goodbye. Ryan runs home and finds Wilfred on his second floor balcony wearing a leash. He thinks that the whole thing is a charade and walks away telling Wilfred to drop the act. Wilfred jumps off the balcony, choking himself with the leash. Ryan gives him mouth to mouth and when he revives, he can smell again. Ryan apologizes for not living in the now and tells Wilfred he'll buy him a dog house if he really wants one just not the $9000 one that he had asked for previously. The two share a hug. Ryan and Wilfred are in the basement and Wilfred decides he has to make up with bear. He turns around and sees Bear hanging from the ceiling. He unties her and begins giving her mouth to mouth repeating the same words that Ryan said to him before engaging in sex with the bear. Cast Starring * Elijah Wood as Ryan Newman * Jason Gann as Wilfred Guest Starring * Bob Gunton as Warner * Rob Riggle as Kevin Jesquire * Rodney To as Dr. Bangachon Co-Starring * Christian Gutierrez as Thug #1 Continuity * Wilfred is known for using guns to play mind tricks on Ryan, usually with the help of Bruce. He has used them in "Doubt" and in "Distance". * When Wilfred loses his sense of smell, Ryan takes him to Dr. Bangachon a vet that has dealt with Wilfred and will deal with him several times through the series. * Wilfred wears glasses when reading books. These glasses were introduced in "Identity". Notes * Wilfred presents another theory as to why Ryan sees him the way he does: that Ryan is dying and experiencing hallucinations. Category:US Episodes Category:Season 2 (US)